Home
by ShilohWhittier
Summary: Part Three in my current ongoing series starring Spencer Reid and Zoe. This story focuses on glimpses of how the couple will handle the challenges and joys of a domestic life, and follow them as they grow and change together. More info inside - Spencer Reid/ OFC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! if you're just clicking this, hello! This is part three in a series of stories I've been working on, **

**part 1 is available here - s/9622414/1/The-Last-Victim and**

** part two is available here - /s/9639175/1/Only-You**

**If you're a returning reader, hi! I hope you like where my story takes you, join me as I explore how Spencer and Zoe will settle into a family life...perhaps a wedding is involved? As usual, review, subscribe, the whole shabang. Muah! **

* * *

Zoe let the warm water finally soothe her frazzled nerves. Not only had work been stressful for the past week, but now the little cardboard box sitting on the sink waited for her to finish her shower. She was relieved Spencer was on assignment. She needed to deal with this on her own. Privately.

She ran her fingers through her hair. _Think positive. Wait. Maybe negative. Wait. What did she even want? _

Their two year anniversary was just around the corner. A year ago, she'd finally achieved her masters in ecology, and continued her work as a full time employee with the Environmental Association of Virginia. She had achieved all the goals she thought she wanted. She'd fallen in love - long term boyfriend and potential husband, had a good job, an apartment of her own. The past was behind her.

Things were changing. She felt it.

After a half hour, the water began to cool, so she hopped out of the shower. The bathroom was now familiar. The once white walls she'd painted blue, and a new mirror hung above the sink, as well as an actual toothbrush holder. Two toothbrushes inside. She wrapped herself in the white towel and sat on the toilet, glaring at the pink box.

_It's now or never. _

* * *

Miles away, in Iowa, Spencer was bent over a table, staring at a map of the county they were working on. He carefully mapped out the area where the unsub seemed comfortable in. Blake sat on the other end of the table, typing up a preliminary profile. It was quiet in the Police Department, the majority of the officers had gone home for the night, or were out canvasing.

His phone buzzed a single time in his pocket. A text message. He dug inside his pocket, expecting Garcia, maybe Morgan, perhaps an email alert. He saw Zoe's name and smiled.

The text was the shortest he'd ever received, but it made the biggest impact.

**"+"**

He stared at it for a moment, his brain taking a second to process the shock. He sputtered. Alex glanced up, and noticed his face.

"Whoah, what's up?" she asked.

He felt his knees give out, and he leaned against the table for support.

"Zo- Zo-" he stuttered. For once, at a loss for words.

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" She stood, walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're as white as a ghost."

Spencer's head reeled, he felt faint. For the first time in a long time, Gideon popped into his mind. Then his mother. And then Zoe.

_Zoe_

"Spence." Alex said, finally shaking him out of his daze. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Zoe's pregnant." he whispered. Even the usually stoic Alex couldn't help her mouth from falling open.

His phone buzzed again.

**"You don't have to fly back or anything.  
We'll talk about it when you get home, okay?" **

"Oh my God." he muttered, pressing his palms into his eyes. "She'll be okay, right? 1 in 20 pregnancies end in miscarriage, usually there's complications, the effect of pregnancy on a woman's body can do long last-"

"Reid. Now is not the time for your scary statistics. And either way, pregnancy isn't usually the majority of the issue to be handled." she explained. "There's a child at the end of it."

And his knees gave out again.

* * *

Zoe heard the front door open, and it awoke her. She sat up, looking at the clock next to her bed. Spencer wasn't supposed to be home until that evening, and it was barely 10 in the morning. She considered reaching for his spare glock in the drawer next to his side of the bed, but then realized how unnecessary that would be.

"Spencer?" she called out.

"It's just me, I didn't mean to wake you." he replied. The doors to the bedroom swung open. He looked slightly haggard, and his chin was stubbly, something she hardly saw. He dropped his on the ground. She couldn't read his facial expression. For the first time in their entire relationship, she felt slightly scared of him.

"Spence-" she began, sitting up further. "Are you mad?" she whispered.

He shook his head.

"Do you want me to keep it?" she said.

He nodded.

"Are you going to dump me?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

A third headshake.

"Come here." she said softly. He crawled into bed and reached for her. "You said you wanted a family, just like I did. It's just a little...unplanned is all." Zoe said. Spencer rested his head on her shoulder and looked up at her through his lashes, and she giggled.

"This is what happened to JJ." he said.

"Well, look at her now. Happy and raising Henry with her husband. Just had him pre-wedlock is all."

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a minute.

"Weird." she said. "I've been sleeping a lot." she stopped, shifting so she could clasp Spencer's hands in hers. "Hi, by the way." she said.

"Hey," he said.

"This is ours, Spencer." she said, placing his hand on her stomach. "Ours. A little person. Girl or boy. What about names?" she said. "Oh my god, we're going to be parents. You and me."

"Are you ready?"

"No." she said. "But is anyone?"

She sighed. "I'm going to get fat." she joked, and he laughed. "We can do this." she said. "We've taken on a serial killer, how hard can it be?"

He kissed her gently.

"I wanted this, you know." he said. "Just sooner than expected. I wanted it with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Jolene, I want to get this done before Spencer is back." Zoe nudged her friend, who was distracted by the directions for the world's most impossible crib.

"Pregnancy doesn't look good on you, Miss Impatient." Jolene sighed, and Zoe laughed. "Oh, here's one of the twiggy things where we attach it to the...round hole...thing?" she muttered to herself, picking up the stray pieces.

Zoe layed back on the floor, spreading her limbs out like a starfish. The small office off the dining room in her apartment, where Spencer kept his work stuff, was being converted into a Nursery, and his work stuff was slowly turning the dining room into a office. The walls were painted a bright, happy yellow, with a border of jungle animals. They had gotten everything else set up, the changing table, rocking chair - the crib was their last hurdle. Tomorrow Zoe and Spencer would go to get an ultrasound to learn the sex of the baby. She rubbed her stomach, a habit she couldn't seem to break.

"You think I'm fit to be a mom?" she asked. Jolene clicked together two pieces and smiled.

"Yes. You have the whole...maternal thing going on."

"I hope my baby will be a genius." Zoe said.

"With your brain? And then his? I'll be amazed if the kid's head doesn't explode."

Zoe laughed again.

"Ah!" Jolene cried. "I totally got it. Come help me move this up."

A few moments later, the white crib was standing. Zoe clapped her hands and hugged her friend.

* * *

On the plane ride home, Spencer was unusually quiet. The case had drained him, suddenly anything involving children shook him to his very core. JJ took a seat next to him, smiling knowingly.

"You never get used to it." she said.

"It didn't use to bother me this much." he admitted

"I know. It changes with stuff like this."

"Tomorrow we learn the sex." he said, changing the subject. JJ grinned, patting him on the knee.

"It'll be perfect no matter what."

* * *

"How far along are you, Ms. Martin?" the nurse asked Zoe.

"Oh, 25 weeks." she said.

"And 6 days." Spencer said. "So almost 26 weeks."

Zoe smiled at him. "Relax, Spence."

After she was all greased up, the ultrasound tech began rubbing the small tool all around Zoe's belly. The steady bomp bomp of Zoe's, and then the baby's, heartbeat filled the room.

"Well, there's the profile." the woman said. "And everything looks normal. You've been getting kicks, right?"

"Lots." Zoe said. "What's the sex?" she asked impatiently.

"Right." the nurse moved the wand down to the lower part of Zoe's stomach, where the legs were currently. "It's definitely a girl." she said.

"Girl?" Zoe asked, her eyes widening. She looked up at Spencer, who's mouth was slightly open in shock. "A girl."

Spencer made a sort of surprised laugh noise, and Zoe couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Congratulations." the tech said. "I'll give you guys a minute."

"A girl." Zoe said again. "We made a little girl."

He nodded slowly.

"Are you disappointed?" she whispered.

"No, no, I'm just...really really happy is all."

"What are we going to name her?" she asked. "I know we've been trying out names, and everything."

"Natalie." he said flatly. She looked at him in surprise.

"We haven't even...that's one...that." she paused. "Natalie." she repeated. "I love it. It's perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why didn't we think of that before? Natalie Ava Reid." she said. Ava was her mother's name. She thought about this as she wiped off her belly and pulled her shirt back down. Reid helped her up.

"Natalie Ava Reid." he said.

* * *

Back at their apartment, Zoe laid in bed, flipping through channels on the TV. Reid was in the living room, doing some stuff for work. She kept her hand on her stomach, feeling baby Natalie kick and tumble. She felt extremely peaceful. She glanced at Spencer, concentrated on whatever he was reading. He scribbled something down. The baby kicked.

_Family _

Zoe hadn't felt the warm presence of the feeling in a long time. That's how Family was to her, it wasn't a noun, it was a feeling. Safety, love, companionship, all bundled up in one.

She closed her eyes. She ached to hold the baby blossoming inside of her. To see her, to see if she would get Spencer's eyes or her own - dark, thick hair, or soft, choppy brown. She wanted the little fingers around her own. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Zo?" Spencer asked. She hadn't seen him in the doorway. She laughed through her tears, wiping them away.

"Hormones." she said. "I'm just really happy."

He kissed her cheeks, rubbing her stomach. "Me too."

"Did you tell your mom yet?" she asked. He sat next to her.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for her to have a 'good' day, and the doctor is going to call me so I can talk to her, tell her the gender and everything. We can go visit her once she's here."

He lifted up Zoe's shirt to look at her belly. His hand enveloped most of it, Zoe was so small already, and even the baby inside her seemed petite. He smiled.

"Do you feel more ready now?" he asked, and she nodded.

"So much more." she said. "I don't think I've ever felt so sure about something. I want this little family. I want it to stay complete."

"It will."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want him here!" Zoe screeched at one of the nurses as a contraction rocked her body. "It's okay, I can wait!" she begged. "I'm not due for another 2 weeks."

"Sorry, sweetheart, there's somethings we can't delay. And someone inside you is impatient." the nurse replied, nodding at Zoe's bulging stomach.

Zoe looked up at Jolene, who had slowly become her best friend over the past couple years. There were tears in her eyes. "I want him to be here!" she repeated.

"He's going to be here so soon, Zo." Jolene said, taking her friend's hand. "You just have to hold on, okay?"

"She's dilated at 8 inches, and contractions are 2 minutes apart." the nurse said to Jolene.

"Well, she needs ten and can't push until they're a minute apart. Look, honey, I've had 3 myself, so if your little intern-ass says she can't wait for the father of the baby-"

"Jolene." Zoe hissed, finally coming down from the last contraction. "Do not get into a fist fight with the nurse right now." she ordered. "I'm so sorry, we just - _I _just would really like him here."

"I understand. It'll probably be another 10 minutes before you have to push. You're right." she looked at Jolene, who seemed smug. "But if he's not here by then, you're pushing either way."

"Fine." Zoe said. She leaned back in the bed, breathing hard. Sweat dripped down her face.

"Ice chips?" Jolene said, as the nurse went to double check on the birth room. "Have some for the next contrac-"

Zoe leaned forward, yelping and then groaning, her eyes squeezed shut. Jolene rubbed her back. "Just breathe, breathe." she said. The contraction reached a peak and Zoe screamed.

Suddenly, the door flew open. If Zoe hadn't been in the middle of a contraction, she would have been much more relieved to see Spencer. Instead, she started shouting at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. Jolene winced.

"Give her thirty seconds, Spencer, she'll be okay." she said.

"No I won't!" she groaned. The beeping fell back to normal, and she collapsed against the pillows.

"There she is." Jolene said. Spencer rushed to the bed side, grabbing Zoe's hand. He was horribly overwhelmed.

"I'm here." he said. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay." Zoe said, gasping for breath. "I just am really glad you're here now."

"Is she okay? Is this normal?" he demanded of Jolene.

"First off, I am _not_ the doctor in this room." Jolene replied dryly. "And yes, it's normal. She's about to go to the birthing room. You need to get your greens."

"Don't leave me, Spence." Zoe said weakly, her eyes closed again.

"Never." he said. His hands shook, and he swallowed. "I guess she's really going to be here, huh?" he asked.

"Greens." Jolene said, pointing at the chair where the scrubs sat folded.

"We're ready now." The nurse said as she walked in. She walked over to Zoe and peeked underneath her leg covering. "You're ten centimeters. You made it just in time, dad." she said to Spencer. His eyes widened at the name. He thought he had gotten himself together on the plane. His breath came quickly, too quickly, and his head spun. It was just like when he learned Zoe was pregnant, only ten times worse.

"Natalie Ava Reid." Zoe mumbled, saying her full name to get the taste of it in her mouth, like she so often did. "My little Tallie." she rubbed her round tummy.

The name of their baby girl pulled him back into reality. He reached for the scrubs and pulled them on over his clothes. Another nurse entered, and then Zoe's doctor, Dr. Jean Roberts, who Spencer recognized.

"Dr Reid." the woman said with a smile. "I'm so glad you decided to join us."

"Me too."

"Shall we get this show on the road?"

The nurses began to roll the bed out of the room and into the delivery room. Zoe lurched from another contraction halfway down the hall.

"I was hoping to catch that one in the delivery room." Dr. Roberts said. "Just another minute or two and we should have this baby right here."

Inside the bright white delivery room, one of the nurses attached Zoe to the EKG machine, and both Jolene and Spencer joined her at the head of the bed. Zoe smiled up at Spencer as the contraction passed.

"You're doing so good." he said, kissing her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm terrified, baby." she admitted. "Never been more scared in my life."

Reid stroked her hair, pushing it out of her face. He carefully rolled the hairtye off her wrist and gently tied it up, like he had so long ago. She almost began weeping at the memory. "You're almost there." he said. "And I'm here. We're here."

She nodded, biting her lip. Everything was situated, and the EKG machine began to race.

"There's my contraction," Doctor Roberts said. "Zoe, let's push."

Zoe took a big breath of air, her face fell into painful determination.

"That's it, that's it." Jolene said, squeezing her hand. "Get that little girl out of there."

Spencer massaged Zoe's neck as she pushed, her teeth gritted. "We've got the head." Dr. Roberts announced after 2 minutes of pushing. Zoe fell back again, exhausted. "I can't do anymore. I can't."

"Yes you can, Zo." Spencer said. "You can, I know it. And you trust me, right?"

"I trust you." she said.

"You took on the Red Wing Killer and survived, Zoe Martin." Jolene said. "Don't puss out on us now."

"One last big push, sweetie." Dr. Roberts said. "She's almost here."

And the next moment, the sweetest sound Zoe had ever heard filled the room. She almost instantly burst into tears as she heard the wailing cries of her daughter for the first time.

"Does Dad want to cut the cord?" a nurse asked.

Spencer took the clamp and scissors, and Dr. Roberts directed him where to cut. Baby Natalie was free, screaming, and covered in Zoe's insides, but Spencer hadn't ever seen a creature as perfect. One of the nurses swaddled the infant in no time, and handed her to him.

"Is she okay?" Zoe asked. "Can I see her?"

Spencer bent down carefully, handing their daughter to Zoe. Zoe cried out in happiness, laughing and crying at the same time. "Hi, my sweet girl. We've been waiting for you." she whispered. She beamed up at Spencer. "Look what we made!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Announcement! After much anticipation, my friend Kali's art of Spencer and Zoe is now available! There's a link to the image on my profile, so definitely go check that out! Hope you enjoy, I LOVE it!**

* * *

Zoe lay stomach down across the bed, watching her daughter babble and play with her favorite toy, a pink stuffed rabbit Garcia had given her. Barely 7 months and she was already sitting up on her own, crawling, saying simple words, giggling, cooing, smiling all the time. She had Zoe's dark hair, and her full lips, and Spencer's round brown eyes and pert nose. She reached for one of her chewy toys and threw it, and then laughed.

More often than not, she found herself alone with Tallie. She continued to work, but during the first year she decided on part time, and only went in three times a week. Spencer, however, didn't have much option with his job.

"Tallie-" Zoe sang, and the baby looked up, smiling brightly. Zoe smiled. "Who's my beautiful girl?

Natalie wobbled and tipped over, and then pushed herself into a roll, her face suddenly concentrated. Zoe watched.

The apartment had slowly transformed from a casual, comfortable, young adult space into baby havoc. Toys and clothes and bottles and diapers covered almost every surface. It was becoming apparent that the apartment might be too small for the three of them.

Spencer was in Florida, working on a case where there was a huge possibility of a female serial killer, and he seemed simply thrilled at the possibility of making a study out of it.

Later that evening, as Zoe sat in the La-Z-Boy in the living room while Natalie breastfed. Her phone rang, and she spun around to answer it.

"Hi, Spence." she said. He could hear her smile, and it made him echo the movement on his own lips.

"Hey." he said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How's Nat?" he asked. She looked down at their daughter, grinning again.

"She's wonderful. As usual." she said. "She missed you today. She kept saying 'dah- ah' and looking around for you like she always does when she wants to see you."

"She's going to be smarter than I am." he laughed.

"God, I hope not. It's hard enough as it is to juggle you both." she said. There was a short silence, and she sighed. "Come home. It's been 3 days now."

"Yeah, this woman is a piece of work. She poisons men and they don't star getting symptoms until 2 days later. Luckily we've identified the poison and the pattern she's been going after, so we identified two victims and saved them. We're catching up to her. We'll probably be home tomorrow."

"Good."

"I love you." he said suddenly. "I'm really glad we have eachother."

"I love you too." she replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just...never really had a reason to not be home all the time. It's different now, I think."

"It'll get better. Talk to JJ about it, maybe she'll know when it got easier for her."

"I know." now it was his turn to sigh. "I just want to be with you tonight."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked. She was worried. She wasn't used to his tone of voice.

"Yeah, it is. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Zo. I'll let you know when we're flying out."

"Okay. Be safe. We love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Sure enough, as it usually did, everything came together and they caught the unsub, a woman who had been working with the police as a DEA liaison, who'd they met a few times and spoke with. Turns out the stressor had been a major divorce, her husband deep in infidelity, and she took it out on innocent men.

When Spencer returned home, he felt a huge release of tension the moment he walked in the door. Zoe was in the nursery, finishing up changing Natalie, who kicked gleefully at her mother.

"Zoe?" she heard Spencer's voice call.

"Back here!" she said, scooping up a clean little Tallie and turning to the door.

"Dah-ah!" Tallie said, ungracefully reaching towards Spencer.

"Dah-ah!" Zoe parroted with a laugh. Spencer took Natalie in his arms and held her against his chest.

"Ah? Ah?" she questioned.

"I know, I missed you too." He said. Natalie sighed and rested her face in his neck, and he closed his eyes for a second, relishing the feeling.

"She likes you more than me." Zoe said.

"No, that's impossible." He bent down, kissing her.

"Come tell me about the case. I'll make you dinner."

He followed her out, holding Natalie carefully.

"Just put her in the little bouncy chair. She already ate." she pointed at her boobs with one hand as she sorted through the pantry. "What do you want to eat?"

"You really don't have to do it all yourself, I can help-"

"Spence, what do you want to eat?" she said impatiently.

He smiled at her secretly, watching as she dug through the fridge. Natalie happily bounced in the short little chair.

As Zoe made dinner, first asking Spencer about the case, and then happily singing to Natalie, Spencer began to feel unusually woozy. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hand. Zoe's singing sort of became muffled, and his eyelids began to droop.

"Spencer?" was Zoe underwater now?

She dropped the spoon, splattering tomato sauce all over the stove. Spencer had slid out of his chair and onto the kitchen floor, and she rushed to his side.

"Spencer!" she screamed. She leaned down to his mouth, listening for breathing - it was short and shallow. He suddenly let out a cough, and blood sputtered out of his mouth. She swore, standing, looking wildly for the phone. She spotted his first, and dialed 9-1-1 with shaking hands.

* * *

**A/N: There was chapter 4! Hope you like it, remember to review and check out that fanart! Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan pushed through the double doors quickly, looking around in the waiting room. Zoe stood when she saw him, obviously trying to hold back some emotions, but was only able to for a moment. She burst into tears, holding Natalie against her chest.

"Alright, come here." he said, reaching for Natalie as she started to whimper out of concern, and putting his free arm around Zoe. Natalie covered her face with her hands and pressed her head into Morgan's bicep. Derek looked at the baby, who still looked on the verge of tears. "Hi there Pretty girl, no need to cry now." he smiled at the little baby, but there was sadness in his eyes.

Zoe sniffed, and stepped away. "Did you talk to the doctor? What's going to happen to him?"

"They gave him the antidote, but there's no way to know. They might have to issue a full transfusion if it's not effective."

She made a startled little noise and fell into one of the chairs nearby. Morgan shifted Natalie and bounced her, and she giggled with glee. The noise cast a heavy contrast to the thoughts swirling in Zoe's mind.

"You look worse than you did when I first met you." Derek said. She sighed.

"Thanks a lot."

"I mean, you seem worse off." he said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, because that was me who's life was at risk. Not his." she said. She looked up at him.

"Is it going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Zoe. But I sure hope it is."

Natalie settled into his arms, appreciative of being held by someone who wasn't hysterically crying.

Almost an hour later, the doors swung open again, and a doctor walked in. Zoe stood quickly, Morgan slower, seeing that Natalie was sound asleep in his arms.

"You're Spencer Reid's family, right?" he asked. Zoe nodded quickly. The doctor looked down at his board.

"The antidote we administered was successful, but just barely. He's not as stable as we'd like him to be, but you can go and see him now. It'll just take some time."

Zoe reached for her daughter, who remained fast asleep resting on her shoulder, and followed the doctor down the corridor with Morgan at her heels. She clenched her stomach, bracing herself for whatever state Spencer might be in.

With a breath of relief, Spencer looked simply peacefully asleep in the hospital bed. She walked towards him, tears in her eyes again. She stepped a little closer, reaching for his hand and sitting in the chair next to the bed. She closed her eyes and held Natalie closer and tighter.

The change in position woke the baby, and she blinked up, looking around the unfamiliar room. "Dah-ah!" she said brightly when she saw him.

"Sh, sh, Tallie, Dada's sleeping right now." Zoe said quietly. As if he had heard her, his eyes blinked open.

"Hi." he said, his voice hoarse. Zoe looked up with a gasp.

"You're awake." she said.

"Mmm" he replied. "If you could call it that."

"How are you?"

"Everything hurts, actually." he winced. Zoe bit her lip and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Spence." she said. "I wish I knew how to help. I wish I could make it better."

"You're here. So is she." he nodded at Tallie, slightly. "Hi, sweet girl."

"Dah-ah." Natalie said quietly, and Spencer smiled brightly. She reached for him, smiling. Zoe stood, setting Tallie gently on his chest. She curled up happily, like she always did, and he stroked her fuzzy hair and kissed the top of her head. He looked up at Zoe.

"Marry me." he said suddenly. Her expression changed instantly, into confusion.

"What?" she said.

"I'd get down on one knee but there's a sleeping baby on top of me and I'm also stuck in this bed."

"Spencer-" she began.

"I'm serious. I knew I wanted to spend my life with you, I just didn't know when to ask. If I had died today, you wouldn't have gotten anything. Tallie, maybe, a little something, but not anything close to what you need." he said. "So, I guess I'll ask officially. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled once again with tears, but instead this was out of happiness.

"Are you serious?" she whispered.

"Yes. Never been more sure of anything in my entire life, Zo."

She bent down slightly, kissing him carefully and touching his hair. "Yeah. I will." she grabbed his hand again and kissed it. "We can be a whole little lovely family." she laughed.

Tallie sighed sleepily, and they both looked down at their daughter.

"Spencer, hey. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not dying." she said. "I appreciate it."

He grinned, rubbing Natalie's back carefully. "I couldn't leave my girls that easy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the delayed update, more soon though now that I got my creative juices flowing. Review, please, and if you haven't, go check out that fanart on my profile! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer, you're getting married?" his mother said on the other end of the phone. He sighed.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." she whispered. "You know how things ended with your father and I."

"Mom, you really liked Zoe when you met her. Remember?"

"She has good eyes." she said. He sighed.

"You still have to meet your granddaughter, Mom. Natalie?"

She sighed into the phone.

"You're too young to be having children, Spencer, what have I told you?"

"I'm 29." he said. "She's beautiful. You'll love her. We want you to be there."

"You know I can't fly."

"That's why I'm hiring a car service. To drive you here."

"Oh, Spencer, I don't know."

"I promise it will be alright. All my friends, you remember, from the FBI, they'll be there, they'll make sure it's safe."

"Well, alright. I have a literature group I need to attend to right now, Spencer, so I need to go."

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

_click _

Natalie watched her father from the edge of the carpet, and then smiled. She pulled herself up and toddled over to him, reaching for his knee to steady herself. She was one and a half now, already as smart as a 4 year old. The wedding was on the horizon.

"Dada!" she said. "Up please!"

He scooped her up and set her in his lap, leaning back over the papers he was looking at.

"Mãe gone." she said.

"She's just at the store, don't worry, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Tallie said, leaning back into his chest and sighing. "Love." she said.

"I love you too." he said with a smiling, still looking at the papers. Tallie stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked contentedly.

It was quiet in the small living room, and for a moment, Spencer forgot that he wasn't often home, and he felt like he hadn't missed a day.

"Mãe comida." Tallie said softly. She peeked up at the papers her dad was reading. "Form-dable proof of p-p...s...co." she squinted. She could already read many simple words, proof of her elevated IQ.

"Formidable proof of psychopathic tendencies." Spencer said. "And you shouldn't be reading this, Nat." he set he back on the ground and she made an annoyed noise.

"Want to help, please." she said. He smiled down at her. Her hair was dark and curly, reaching her chin, and she stared up at him with her big round brown eyes.

"You do help, Nat. Because you take care of your mom for me when I'm gone."

She frowned. "Fine." she said stubbornly, and stormed off to her bedroom. Spencer grinned, seeing so much of her mother's spark in her, and turned back to his work.

After a bit longer, Zoe returned with two armfuls of groceries.

"Hi, Zo." Spencer said, smiling up at her. "Need help?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks though." she rushed into the kitchen and began putting things away. "Just three more days, Spence." she sang.

"I know." he said, smiling to himself.

"Was Natalie good?" she asked, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"She was. As usual. Except she was trying to read this stuff and when I said she shouldn't she stormed off."

Zoe laughed, turning back towards the dining room to get Natalie.

"Mãe!" Spencer heard from the other room.

"Minha linda filha!" Zoe replied brightly. "Com fome?"

"Sim."

A moment later, Zoe and their daughter reappeared.

"Natalie, what's going to happen in a few days?" Zoe asked as she set her in her high chair near Spencer.

"Dada marry mãe. Wear pretty white dress."

Zoe dissapeared into the kitchen and returned with a box of cheerios, pouring some on Natalie's small table in front of her. "Tank you."

"My mom finally agreed to come to the wedding. The car is picking her up tomorrow."

Zoe sighed with relief. "I'm so glad. I know you really wanted her to be there, and so did I." she frowned. "I'm just glad Natalie will have one grandma."

"Come here." he said. She walked to him and sat in his lap, resting her head on top of his as he leaned against her neck. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said. "Future husband."

"Future Mrs. Dr. Spencer Reid."

She laughed. "That's a lot of pressure, y'know. Being the wife of a doctor."

"You'll do great." he said. "And then four whole days of uninterrupted you and me."

He felt her whole body relax at the words. "That's going to be awesome."

"Soon, soon, soon." he said, kissing her cheek. "Let me help you make dinner."

He stood, scooping her up as he did, and she yelped, grabbing around his neck, and then laughed. Natalie looked up at her parents and giggled, hitting her hands against the plastic top of the high chair.

"Dada is silly, isn't he Tallie?" she asked. Natalie just giggled more.

Spencer set her down on her feet gently, and bent down to kiss her, tucking her hair behind her ear as he did. She got tingles down to her toes, like she always did.

* * *

**A/N: Another on-the-short-side chapter, but I hope you liked it. Next up...well, you can probably guess what's up next. Please review, I'd love to heard some ideas for the BIG DAY! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you even have this much hair?" Jolene asked in confusion as she curled another chunk of Zoe's thick waves.

"It's not that much." she said self consciously, watching herself in the mirror.

"No, I meant that in an envious tone, darling." Jolene said, smiling down at her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

Zoe smiled, looking down at her hands, which were shaking.

"Cold feet?" Jolene asked.

"No, not all. Just nervous, I think, for walking down the aisle with everyone staring at me. You know how I am in front of crowds."

"It's a very small wedding, 50 people, tops."

"That's a lot of people." Zoe said. "To all be looking at you at the same time."

"Just look at Dr. Spencer, the idyllic man and perfect husband, you know. Him." Jolene chuckled. "He's what matters."

Zoe nodded. She watched as Jolene turned her hair from it's usual wavy, unimpressive mess, to a neat and shiny ocean of delicate curls that flowed down her back.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"He better, or else I'll take extreme personal offense." Jolene replied dryly, now turning to Zoe's makeup. "I'm kidding. He'd love you if you shaved your head."

"So, Italy is nice, you think?" she asked.

"It's Italy. It's incredible. I mean, if you like history and romance and beautiful landscapes and incredible food and wine and warm, lovely people and amazi-"

"Right, got it." she said. "I just haven't been anywhere before, really."

"Mama!" a bright voice said from behind her, and she turned. Garcia walked in, holding the now dressed Natalie. She wore a light yellow dress, with lots of tulle in the skirt and beading across the neck. Her hair was tucked behind a matching headband, and she had clicky black shiny shoes on her feet. Garciam beaming and clad in her own bridesmaids dress, set her down and she ran to her mother, climbing into her lap.

"Penelope, she looks wonderful." Zoe said, smiling at her friend.

"Good. But she really wants to dye her hair red now, so, be ready for that conversation later." she said. "Your hair looks phenomenal, by the way."

"Tell that to Jolene, she's responsible."

"Thank you!" Jolene said with a wink.

* * *

Spencer laid out on the couch, holding onto a rubiks cube, and staring at it.

"Hey, Reid, your tux is going to wrinkle if you sit like that." Derek scolded him as he walked into the dressing room. "Why are you lying down?"

"I didn't know what else to do." Reid sighed. "I'm going to married, do you know how strange that is?"

"Before me and everything?" Derek said, straightening his tie in the mirror. "Very strange." he joked.

Spencer sat up quickly, tapping his toes against the carpet. "How much longer?"

"Calm down, kid, we go out in about 5."

"Does my hair look okay?" he stood up, rushing to the mirror.

"Well, it's not six feet long, so yeah, it looks presentable."

Spencer sighed, wiggling his fingers. "Is my mom okay?"

"Yep, talking to Emily about what you were like is a kid."

"Ugh. Really?"

"Yeah," Derek laughed. "Emily is loving it." he looked at Spencer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry today. You don't have to worry about anything today, so just relax."

* * *

The room had just gone quiet. Zoe peeked through the crack in the double doors, and her heard began racing. Of course she just _had _to be the girl without someone to walk her down the aisle. She felt her underarms begin to get sweaty, and she lifted up her arms to air them out. She heard the music start.

"Shit." she said nervously. She bounced on her toes for a moment, and then grasped the bouquet to her chest. She saw the doors open, and the light streamed through to illuminate her.

Her dress glowed, thin straps holding up the thin, sleek bodice and slightly flowy skirt, with simple beading around her waist. She smiled, artificially at first, but when she focused on Spencer, it melted into a full, bright, beautiful smile. She forgot for a moment the pacing she was supposed to walk at, her excitement of Spencer Reid in a well fitting tux made her want to run down the aisle.

Jolene and Garcia smiled at her from the end of the aisle on her side of the stage, as did Morgan on Spencer's left. Natalie stood at Garcia's feet, waving at her mother. She looked in the audience, saw her aunts and uncles and cousins from Brazil, beaming at her. She was so happy they'd flown up to see this, and the rehearsal dinner had mostly been dedicated to catching up with them and introducing them to Natalie. She recognized some of her friends with work, a couple old college buddies. All of Spencer's coworkers, JJ with tears in her eyes and Henry on her lap, Emily next to Spencer's mom. A man with a grizzled face beside Hotch she didn't recognize smiled at her, nodding slightly.

Before she knew it, she stepped up to take her place across from Spencer.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey." he whispered back. "You look beautiful."

She felt pressure at her feet, and looked down to see Natalie standing beside her, touching her leg and smiling up at her parents. "Mama. Love."

"That's right, baby, now play the quiet game for me, okay?" she said down to Natalie, who nodded, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Shall we begin?" the priest said. Though neither of them were religious, and nor was the ceremony, they decided to have it performed by a Catholic Priest, because it's what Zoe's mother would have wanted.

The ceremony went by quicker, and in fact, Zoe was too busy gazing at Spencer to really take in much that was being said. All she knew was at one point, the repeat after me's began, and then she had a ring slipped on her finger, and Spencer was saying something but she could only look at his mouth, and she finally kissed him and everyone cheered and-

It was done. And she'd never felt more complete.

Spencer entwined his hand with Zoe's, the ring still noticeable and new feeling on his finger, and reached for his daughter. Everyone was standing and cheering and followed the couple outside of the church and onto the steps, and there were petals and rice being thrown and music and people from every side were giving cheek kisses to them as they passed and before he knew it they were pushed inside the car and the door was closed and it was quiet for a quick moment.

"Oh my God." Zoe breathed. "That went by really fast."

"No kidding." Spencer laughed, reaching over for her and kissing her. Natalie was with Garcia, and they would be meeting the couple at the reception area, a winery a few miles outside of town. In the back of the limo, the newlyweds madeout like a couple of teenagers.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon - the reception and the honeymoon! I'm so excited! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't think you were going to come." Spencer said, smiling at his old friend.

"I'm full of surprises." Gideon said with a slight smile, in that gruff way of his. The reception had quieted in the ballroom of the winery, and people milled around talking quietly. Music played in the background, but it was unnoticeable. It was the first time Spencer had been able to get away the entire night. "You've finally got a family of your own."

Spencer shrugged, dipping his hands into his pockets. "I've always had a family." he glanced at JJ and Morgan, Garcia and Emily and Hotch. "This just is adding to it."

"She's beautiful." Gideon said, looking towards Zoe. "So is your daughter. How old is she?"

"Almost two. Already smarter than I am."

Zoe watched her now-husband talking to the unfamiliar man from the ceremony earlier. She excused herself from the conversation with her aunt and walked over to Reid, gently touching his waist. He smiled at her.

"Zo, this is Jason Gideon."

"Ah, the only man who could ever beat Spencer in chess." she said, taking his hand and shaking it. "I've heard so much about you."

"Congratulations on your marriage." Gideon said.

"Thank you." she said. "and thank you for coming."

He nodded. She looked up at Spencer, who's face seemed like he was reveling in the presence of Gideon. He'd missed him. Zoe could sense Spencer wanted to be alone with him, so she excused herself again.

"How did you two meet?" Gideon asked.

"On a case. She's the daughter of the Red Wing Killer and his only survivor."

"No kidding." Gideon said. "Seems pretty appropriate for a criminal investigator to marry the daughter of a serial killer."

"To be honest, I hardly ever remember it." he said. "But I suppose it is sort of relevant."

"How's work otherwise?"

"Uh, good. Different now that I have something to come home too. I was poisoned a few months ago."

"Jesus." Gideon said. "I don't miss that part of it. But I do miss the team." Gideon sighed. "I just wanted to congratulate you. I knew you'd come this far, and you'd get this happiness."

"Thank you." Spencer replied earnestly. "I wouldn't have come this far without you."

"I think you're capable of more than you know, Spencer." Gideon said with a smile.

* * *

_"Voglio un bicchiere del vostro vino migliore, per favore." _Spencer said to Zoe. She wrinkled her nose.

"It's so much different than Portuguese." she complained. Spencer had been reading Italian language books for the past couple weeks, and was now passably fluent in Italian. They sat next to eachother on the plane.

"It's really not, they're both Latin-based languages and they have far more similarities than English and Italian."

"Say it again, but slower." she insisted.

"_Voglio un bicchiere del vostro vino migliore, per favore_." he repeated

"Ugh, you're really sexy." she groaned. "It's distracting." He laughed. "Something about wine. You want a glass of wine, please? Their...good wine?" she said

"Yeah, you'll get it." he said. "You're doing good."

"So can you tell me where we're going now?" she asked, peering out the window at the deep blue ocean below.

"Not yet." he smiled. "When we land."

"It is in Italy though, right? We're not landing in Italy to take a train to Sweden or something?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"It's definitely in Italy." he said. "Zo, try and get some sleep, the time change will throw you off."

She leaned against his shoulder, settling in happily. "Do you think she's going to be a genius like you?" she asked.

"Who? Natalie?" he said, and she nodded. "She's already showing the signs, actually. Her language skills are far beyond the capacity of any normal one and a half year old."

"She's perfect." she said. "I know that's what ever parent says but she is. She's perfect."

"Yeah. She is." he rested his chin on Zoe's head, stroking her hair. "Are you ready for the best four days of your life?"

"Absolutely not." she giggled.

* * *

Zoe nearly fainted as they wound up the driveway towards the hotel. She blinked stupidly, taking in the sprawling white castle like grounds, how it balanced so precariously overlooking the deep turquoise bay of Anacapri on the Amalfi Coast of Italy. She tried to form some words in her mouth, but only ended up sputtering.

"Welcome, benvenuto, alla Hotel Caesar Augustus." a man wearing a neat white bellhops uniform said as he opened the door to the small, rented Fiat.

"As my mother would say to something like this 'Mãe de Deus'." she said towards Spencer.

"May I take your bag, madame?" the bellop asked, indicating the duffell at her feet with gloved hands.

"Please, yes, thank you." she smiled up at him, and then back at Spencer. "Am I dreaming?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I just wanted you to remember this all."

* * *

The room was even more beautiful than the grounds. Everything was white washed, like Grecian houses, and the floors were a warm red tile. The bedroom had a balcony both outside of the main room, as well as in the bathroom. Zoe walked around the perimeter of the room with her mouth agape, carefully touching everything she could. She finally collapsed onto the bed, unable to fathom her happiness.

"Il mio amore," Spencer said, suddenly appearing before her and climbing atop her. "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear.

"It's like a movie. We're in a movie." she said, looking up at him, running her hands through his hair. "I still feel pretty gross from that plane though."

"Mmm." he said, kissing down her neck.

"And I think maybe a bath while watching the sunset over the Italian Riviera and drinking champagne with you sounds just like the way to start this honeymoon."

"Mmmm." he agreed, focusing on unbuttoning her blouse. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms around his neck, and he easily lifted her up, kissing her as he did.

"I love you." she whispered in between each kiss. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

The Honeymoon went by both faster than they wanted, but also felt like it stretched on endlessly. There was something about the light in Italy, the pink hued sunrises, the warm yellow afternoons, and the deep red, blue, and purple evenings. They went driving up and down the Amalfi coast, swam in the gorgeous infinity pool that looked out over the edge of the cliff, drank and ate their way through every delicacy and incredible food they could get their hands on, and every night entwined around eachother in the warm, romantic bliss that only newlyweds and those truly in love get to share with one another.

"Let's just move here." Zoe sighed as she packed away the mess of clothes that had fallen around the hotel room. Spencer laughed.

"I could just have the jet swing by and pick me up for cases." he said.

"Yeah, exactly." she grinned, throwing a pair of socks at him.

"So, did you enjoy your honeymoon, Mrs. Reid?"

"_Yes._" she said with emphasis. "But I am also looking forward to the rest of my life, as well."

"Where did you put Natalie's gift?" he asked, looking inside one of the bedside drawers.

"Packed it already. You sure it doesn't seem too grown up? Maybe we could get her a toy at the airport."

"It'll be fine, Zo. She'll like that it's so grown up. She'll keep it for the rest of her life."

"Can I keep _you_ for the rest of my life?"

"Yes. We've agreed on that."

She laughed and then sighed, walking out to the balcony and leaning against the railing. "Thank you for this." she said to Spencer as he joined her. He put his arms around her middle and balanced his head on hers. "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me."

"Nobody has ever done any of the things you've done for me, either." he said. "You deserve it."

"Look at us." she said proudly. "Being all perfect for eachother."

* * *

They settled back into their daily routines quickly, and their lives became as easy and normal as they had been before. Natalie grew happily and healthily, Talking in full sentences and reading children's books on her own by her second birthday, it was clear she had inherited the same gift her father had.

Zoe enrolled her in a preschool, and had more time to work. A biochemical company had given her a grant for her research, so she spent all the free time she had while Spencer was gone and Natalie at preschool, in her lab.

"Dada," Natalie whispered. It was the middle of the night, and, as he learned as he woke up, Spencer had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, a book on his chest. He blinked over at his daughter, who stood, holding a blanket to her chest, beside him.

"Hey, baby." he said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Doggy won't stop barking." she said sleepily. He scooped her up.

"Did mommy leave a window open?" he asked quietly, carrying her back towards her room. Once she was in her little bed, he closed the window, although it was apparent the dog had stopped barking.

"There, all better." he said, leaning down to tuck the blankets around her and giving her a kiss. "You alright now?"

She nodded, smiling up at him in the darkness. "Love you, dada." she said quietly.

"And I love you, Natalie."

He stood and left the room, going towards his bedroom to join Zoe in bed. She woke slightly when he crawled in.

"Fall asleep on the couch?" she asked.

"Mmmhm," he said, and she snuggled closer.

"Glad your'e home." she said. "I'm always glad you're home."

The next night, Natalie woke up Spencer again, only this time she woke up Zoe as well, with terrified, urgent screams. Unlike any noise they'd heard her make before.

"Daddy! Mommy! Help! He's hurting me! He's hurting me!"

They both sat up, Zoe beginning to crawl out of bed and towards her child. Spencer stopped her, grabbing her arm, and shaking his head slightly. He went to his dresser, and grabbed the gun out of the top drawer.

"Spencer!" Zoe whispered urgently, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'll be right back." he said.

He opened the door to Natalie's room slowly. He peeked in, as she continued to scream and cry. The room was empty, save for the little girl in her bed. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she thrashed in bed.

His first thoughts were pushed away and replaced with a different kind of fear. He set the gun on the wardrobe, and stooped to pick up Natalie.

"Sh, sh, Nat, it's okay." he said, holding her close to him as she twisted in his arms, her eyes still closed shut. "Natalie," he said, trying to wake her from her nightmare. Her sobs were hysterical, and he felt her pulse racing, her temperature was above what is should have been.

Finally, with a final gasp, she went limp, her head falling against his shoulder. He held onto her wrist, feeling her pulse lower steadily to normal. She woke up a second later, looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Dada, there was a man going to hurt me." she whimpered.

"No, sweetie, it was just a bad dream."

"He did though!" she said, looking up at him in confusion. "I felt it, he burned me." she cried. "Don't let him do it again, Dada."

He put a hand on her head, holding her close. "It's okay, don't worry, I'm here."

Zoe appeared in the doorway. "Nightmare?" she asked, and Spencer nodded.

"Mama." Natalie said.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" she said softly, tucking a bit of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Did you have a scary dream?"

"No, mama, it was real." Natalie replied. "He was here."

Zoe looked up at Spencer, and he knew she was feeling the same way he was.

"Come on, sweetie, I think you deserve some chocolate milk."

"Ok, that sounds good." Natalie sniffled.

* * *

**A/N: What do YOU think is going to happen? Please leave some reviews, tell me how you're liking it! Because I'm just having a blast writing it. 3 Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry about the delay in an update, I've just recently gotten a job and I've been really busy! But I finally had a day off and I buckled down and wrote this. And did you all enjoy the season premiere? I about DIED. Anyways, enjoy, and as always, please review :)**

For the last few years, the change in Spencer Reid had been obvious. Though he still was his usual fact-spewing, awkward, intelligent self, the sadness had slipped from his eyes, and he laughed and smiled easier. He spoke of himself more often, branched out in what he did for the BAU, learning the tools of the trade in every aspect of their careers. He was happier, and it was obvious. It flowed from him.

But the team could see the change the next day, after Natalie's nightmare, he was quiet again, withdrawn. Not overly quiet, he still easily blurted out statistics and theories, but kept to himself.

His mind, as they worked a case in California, stayed focused on Zoe and Natalie, as he envisioned how his wife would be behaving in doctor's offices, if Natalie would cry at needles. His stomach seemed fixed in a permanent knot, and he couldn't sleep.

He brushed off any questions about how he was doing, and for three days he hardly spoke. He finally fell asleep on the plane, but not for long, and JJ gently woke him up when they landed.

She knelt down next to him as he rubbed his pounding temples.

"What's happened, Spence? Something happened."

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, everything is fine, just haven't been feeling well." he said.

"Can you tell me please?" she said quietly. "I'm worried about you."

He sighed, defeated by the insistent gaze of his old friend.

"Natalie has been having nightmares. That she is convinced are real."

For a moment, JJ look relieved, and then realized what that could mean for his daughter, and her face fell into worry.

"Zoe took her to like, three doctor's appointments while we've been gone. They're running genetics tests. I didn't think...I guess I mean it occurred to me...I just-" he was at a lost for words.

"Reid, this is normal. Henry had nightmares when he was her age too. I think you're thinking too much into it." she said. "But I understand why you're worried." she carefully touched his knee. "Just be there for her, and be ready to take whatever is ahead of you." she took his hand and helped him stand, picking up his messenger bag and handing it to him. "Go home. Get some sleep. Give a kiss to Nat and Zoe for me, okay?"

* * *

Heeding her advice, Spencer got home as quickly as he could. At the top of the stairs, Natalie raced towards him, tears on her face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"No more shots please!" she said, burying her head into his thigh. He stooped down, pulling her against his chest. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten as Zoe appeared in the doorway. Her chin trembled as she looked at Spencer.

"She didn't get any shots." she said quietly. He held Natalie closer, standing up. "She had a nightmare again last night."

"Did you get any of the genetic tests back?" he asked. She shook her head.

"The pediatrician thinks it might be night terrors." she explained as Spencer followed her into the apartment. "And there's something else too, but we need to talk about it later, okay?" she said, looking up at him. They shared a knowing look, but she gave him a small reassuring smile.

With every sob Natalie let out, his stomach only clenched tighter. He sat down on the couch, just holding her. He remembered that fear as a child, unknowing of what your future held, only being able to trust those who claimed to love you, only feeling safe after your mother or father told you it would all be okay.

And though he was fearful, he relished the feeling of his own flesh and blood close to him, his own baby girl. He ran his fingers through her dark curls until she calmed down to choking coughs and then small whimpers. She let out little sighs, her hands tightening around his neck.

"It's okay." he said, although he knew it wasn't. Not yet.

* * *

Natalie fell asleep curled up on the sofa, her favorite blanket wrapped around her tightly, a pacifier in her mouth and her hair tumbling everywhere. Once they were sure she was asleep, Zoe pulled Spencer out onto the balcony, wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing. He felt a rush of emotions, and had to struggle to hold back his tears. The night air had a bite to it, but the freshness of it made him suspect rain and cleared his head.

When Zoe pulled away, she looked more controlled than she expected. She took a deep shuddering sigh.

"I think it's night terrors Spencer, really." she said. "Because genetically there isn't any history of childhood schizophrenia, and if she does have what Diana has, she won't get it until she's 20 or so."

"I know." he said. "Doesn't make it any less scary."

"I know." she replied quietly. "But I have some good news." she said. He leaned against the railing, waiting. She looked up at him, a bright smile on her face, as though she was waiting for him to guess the news.

"What?" he asked after a moment. She glanced down, making the slightest movement of her hand brushing over her stomach. The realization hit him like a brick, and his mouth fell open, his fear from the moment before was replaced with unexpected joy."Another?" he whispered. She nodded, and again her eyes were shining.

"Yeah. I'm about 6 weeks."

"Oh my god." he whispered. "We have to move."

"I know." she said, tears falling freely now. "I just can't believe it."

He reached for her face and kissed her carefully.

"Are you happy?" she asked him when he pulled away.

"Yeah. I didn't think...I haven't expected anything like this."

"Me neither."

"How are you? Are you okay?" he asked her. With a nod, she began to cry harder.

"I just really missed you." she cried into his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he whispered into her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer pulled the car up next to the curb, and leaned over Zoe to get a better look at the house. She turned her head quickly, whacking him lightly with her ponytail, and leaned against the window.

"Jesus." she whispered.

"No kidding." he said, looking up at the house.

"It's beautiful." she said, staring at the wide windows, dark shutters contrasted against classic white paneling, and expansive front yard.

"It looks out over the Potamac. Well, at least a finger of it, so there's a big creek out back." he said quickly. Zoe looked down at her stomach, rubbing the very slight bulge that had grown in the past few weeks.

When the genetic results returned weeks before, it was as if a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders. Natalie had a 5% chance of contracting PS, and even then, as they had theorized, it would make it's appearance in early adulthood, not as a toddler. Her nightmares had been confirmed to be night terrors, and they were getting better. She still had them, but only had two in the past few weeks, and the pediatrician explained it was something she'd grown out of. And though Spencer and Zoe hated to see her so terrified, so anxious about bedtime, they knew it wasn't the worst thing that could have gone wrong, and they just gave her all the support and love they could muster. And when she woke up screaming, Spencer was always to her bedside first, because he knew the pain of nightmares, and had always wished for someone to simply hold him, so that's what he did for Natalie.

Now their fear transferred to another outlet - the safety and health of the growing child within Zoe. Spencer looked at his wife, who's eyes still watched the house in wonder. Her dark hair was pulled back, but ringlets fell around her face. She was slightly plumper due to the baby, but it only added to her already beautiful features, although she disagreed. He felt a pull of excitement as she bit down on her lip absentmindedly, a habit she had that always thrilled him. She felt his gaze on her and glanced over and grinned sheepishly.

Zoe saw their realtor, Catherine, pull into the drive ahead of them. She jumped out, eager to see inside the house. Spencer followed dutifully, more excited to see Zoe happy than anything else.

They walked up the front path while Catherine spilled basic information, square footage, beds, baths. The entryway was beautiful, and as they walked from room to room, Zoe played scenes of her future life in her mind. There, in the kitchen, she could make breakfast for her babies, brew coffee every morning, kiss Spencer at the table. In the living room she would play with her infant while Natalie chattered away and asked question after question. The second bedroom could be the nursery, painted blue and yellow with matching curtains. She practically muted the blather of the real estate agent out as she stayed in her own imagination of what a life she could live there with her family.

The tour ended on the back deck of the house, which overlooked a huge lawn that dipped down into some trees where the creek ran. Zoe leaned against the railing and looked over the view. They'd looked at almost a dozen houses over the past couple of weeks, but this was the first that just _felt _right.

"What do you think of this one?" she whispered to Spencer as he approached her. He grinned.

"I like it a lot. Do you?"

"I love it." she said. "It's perfect. It's a nice neighborhood, close to good schools, not far from work. It's so beautiful." she pressed her head into his chest with a sigh. "It already feels like ours."

* * *

As Zoe's stomach grew rounder and rounder, the new house slowly began to feel like theirs. Zoe was on maternity leave, and felt so lucky to watch her daughter grow and play everyday. They went on walks, explored the creek, drew, painted, made forts, read book after book, baked, and Natalie even helped decorate, picking out things she liked at stores, and when Zoe browsed online. Since they moved into the big, beautiful house, Natalie hadn't had one nightmare.

One afternoon, after Zoe put down Natalie for her nap, she circled the house, absentmindedly rubbing her tummy and looking for something to do. Reid was, of course, on a case, and whenever she was alone she felt his absence the most.

As if someone had read her mind, the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs and pulled open the heavy door. A man with a large box and a delivery truck parked in the street behind him stood there.

"Uh, delivery for Thames?" he said quietly. She shook her head.

"No, sorry, wrong house."

"Oh." he turned around, setting the box down. "What house did I get?"

The question struck her as odd, and she stepped back slightly, her face falling from polite and friendly to stern. "Does it matter? Wrong house-" she began to close the door but the man's hand caught it. She felt her throat tighten in fear but didn't let it show on her face. He glanced at her stomach almost...hungrily.

"What's your name?" he asked. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. Maybe she was overreacting, but something seemed off about the man, and with a daughter asleep in the next room and another baby growing inside her, she wouldn't be taking any risks.

As the afternoon faded into evening, Zoe couldn't shake the nagging feeling that perhaps she overreacted. The man was probably just asking her name to know for future reference - if he delivered things in the future he'd know what house this was. Clearly, she thought, the paranoia was due to her vulnerable pregnant state.

Even so, she was still anxious, as thought something was wrong and she couldn't find the source. She was especially eager for Spencer to return that night, although, she always was. It was, unusually, the most unsafe she had felt since the run in with the Red Wing Killer so many years ago.

She tried to distract herself with making dinner while Natalie played in the dining room, but her eyes felt permanently attached to the small glowing digital clock above the stove, and she counted down each moment for her husband to return.

* * *

There were times when Spencer Reid considered a case too graphic or disturbing to share details with his wife. Most of the time, when she asked, he'd explain what they did and what happened, and she was always so interested, so attentive and involved in what he did. Other times, though, some cases would shake him deeply, and he knew the information was far too extreme to tell Zoe. This past case, he thought as he sped down the free towards home, was one of those rare times. Specifically he had trouble with children, and this past case had involved too many of them.

The house glowed merrily in the dusk, lit from within, as he pulled up and walked towards the front door. He tried the knob, surprised to find it latched, but quickly unlocked it and hurried inside.

"Hello?" he called. The house was silent, which was unusual. He quietly walked around the corner, to see an empty living room and then an empty kitchen. His chest tightened, and he instinctively reached for his sidearm. "Zo? Nat?" Again, dead silence. He walked through the kitchen to see water leaking out of the hallway bathroom, and the tub inside running. He pushed the door open to see an empty tub and bathroom. He slowly turned off the water and crept towards the back door.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Zoe on the back deck. She balanced Natalie on the railing, and they were watching something that had their full attention in the distance. He quietly slid the back door open, and Zoe jumped, and then brightly smiled.

"Shh!" Natalie said towards her father. Three deer grazed in the backyard, and Natalie was simply riveted. All his muscles relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. He was home. There was nothing wrong. Everyone was safe.

He walked towards the pair and wrapped his arms around Zoe's shoulders, and watched the deer in the distance. He shut his eyes, breathing in the familiar scents and comfort of his wife and daughter, and with every second he held them, the trauma from the days before melted away.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, folks! I hope you liked my little cheery glimpse of life in these past chapters, but I JUST CAN'T LET THINGS STAY GOLDEN FOR TOO LONG. I'm writing another addition to this series, I'll be calling it "Torn to Pieces" - and it should be available in the next few days! You can either look for it on the main page if you're interested, check back here where I'll be LINKING it in the next few days, or, just simply author subscribe! Thanks so much for reading, and please review! _**


End file.
